The New Beginning
by Mariavc
Summary: Sequel to the season Finale and last part in my post-episodes series. The team struggles to find a way to work in their current condition. Skye has to bring him back to save Coulson, but Grant is determined to protect her from the monsters, even if he has to protect her from himself, or her team. Skyeward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello… I'm back… again. And I don't really know how to continue this story. You know I've been writing "sequels" for each episode, and of course, this follows the events of the season finale. I don't know if I should continue this stories, because when season 2 comes I want to keep filling the gaps between episodes.

Let me know if you want to keep reading this, because if I keep going this will become some sort of AU hahaha.

* * *

**THE NEW BEGINING**

"Congratulations, _D.C_." She smiled at him that same afternoon. "May told me"

"I would be director of nothing without a great team to start it"

"A group of people to change the world"

"I'm taking you'll stay. We're a little short on our budget, so we'll have to discuss your salary"

She didn't respond. She ran towards him and gave him a hug. Skye closed her eyes. The last couple of days had been hell, including the fact that she was kind of heartbroken… a little… nothing she couldn't handle.

"Skye?" He whispered? "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah" Her voice sounded broken. She wiped away a few tears "It's just… too much crap pilling up"

He tried to smile "You know I'm here"

"I can handle…_it_" She sighed "Let's just ignore I was that naive. I'll never, ever have to see that stupid handsome face so, I'll be just fine"

"I don't think it's still that handsome… you know, after May…"

Skye chuckled and Coulson smiled.

"That's better"

"It is… thanks, really"

"Don't thank me yet" Coulson smirked and then looked for something in his safe. He took it and then offered it to Skye. Her badge. -her grin grew even wider. "Welcome back, Agent Skye"

She took it and just stared at it like it was a little treasure. "So… Am I still level 1?"

"Yes you are"

Skye sighed."You know i could always just hack into anything above my cler-"

"Just behave" He interrupted her. "We're in the US government good graces by saving their generals. We don't want any trouble"

"So… is this a good moment to tell you that I hacked into the NSA satellites?" She gave him an innocent smile.

Coulson sighed in frustration.

* * *

After a couple of days. They had their brand new base working and the NSA thing covered. They felt a little calm. With the help of the US military, Colonel Talbot stopped chasing them… Not like he was able to find the playground anyway, but still.

Skye wasn't even sure were they were. She had never gone outside. She knew that Coulson was in constant communication with Maria Hill. And she heard Tony Stark's name dropping a few times… which gave her the chills.

She was pretty busy though. She had access to every single Shield document, profile, or data. And thanks to Agent Romanoff's brilliant play against Alexander Pierce, she had a lot of useful things on hydra too. Adding her Trojan virus and all they got from Cybertech's base she could go through the profiles of all the agents, at least the ones that were still alive, and loyal to SHIELD. They were getting their bases back, but operating from the shadows. That was her style. they were fighting back.

There was only one thing missing… actually two… or maybe just one, better just one.

"How is he?" Skye asked when she was in Ftiz's room. He was plugged to a hundred cables, monitors, and all kinds of medical equipment. Jemma was by his side, as always, as every single day. The whole damn time.

She had circles under her eyes, she wasn't taking much care of her hair, or her aspect.

"Like he was yesterday. But he's alive" Her voice sounded like she was about to start crying, but she never actually saw her doing it. Skye put her hand and squeezed Jemma's shoulder. She leaned into the contact, she was so tired.

"He'll wake up"Every single second Fitz was still unconscious hurt more and more. It was a constant reminder of what Ward had done, the way he had hurt her family.

"Maybe he won't" Jemma sobbed "Skye, I'm not stupid. I know what happens when your body suffers a violent change of pressure, when your brain gets no oxygen. And I keep denying it but I know every single consequence, every single variable"

"Jemma" Skye said softly, but the scientific continued talking, breaking into tears.

"He could lost his memory, his genius, he could not wake up at all. He could just change, Skye… be different. He didn't want that… he didn't want things to change"

"Hey!… Simmons"

"He told me… he" She couldn't continue and Skye just dropped on her knees and hugged her friend.

"What?" The hacker whispered.

"That I was more than just a friend" Jemma could barely talk "He did this for me"

Skye felt her own eyes watering and tightened her embrace. "So, he has even more reasons to wake up. He'll come back"

"Skye…" Simmons muttered "I never asked you…"

"About what?"

"Just… how do you feel? I know that… if this was difficult to all of us it was even w-"

"It was even nothing" She interrupted her friend "He betrayed all of us in the same way. He did this to Fitz. The only thing he did was believe in that bastard"

With every word she sounded angrier. Simmons squeezed her hand "I don't even know if I could ever forgive him. But it's not the same situation"

"Thankfully, we won't have to see his face, ever again"

In that moment, Tripp opened the door, looking quite concerned.

"There you are" He said to Skye "We have a problem"

The girls looked at each other but the specialist was just staring at Jemma. He went back to Skye.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Skye nodded, and Simmons wanted to ask, but she didn't.

The hacker followed their newest team member through the hallway.

"So… are you going to talk… or is this one of those awkward movie pauses when you don't speak until we're somewhere else"

Tripp almost chuckled "You won't like it. And I didn't want Jemma to hear it" He sighed "They're moving Ward… here"

"What? why? who ordered that!" Her tone grew louder with every word.

"Agent Coulson"

She pressed her lips closed and just walked away from him.

"Skye!" Tripp followed her. "Wait!"

She didn't listen to any of his pleads. She walked straight to Coulson's office and slammed the door open.

He was talking to May, and they both gave Skye a disapproving look. But they didn't look surprised

"What… the... hell!" She yelled

"I told you" Melinda said to Coulson. He didn't look very pleased.

"We'll have to set some rules in here. You can't storm in like that in a superior's office, less your director"

Skye frowned, she wanted to punch him "So… is that how we work now?"

"Agent Tripplet" May said and followed him to the door. They both left without further word.

"You know… the first thing I expect from an agent, is to be able to separate emotions from work"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But this is not just about me. Simmons is going through hell, can you imagine how she's going to feel when she finds out that murderer is here? This is personal to all of us. I don't even understand why do you want him here. This is not a prison!"

Coulson rubbed his eyes, he looked tired and frustrated "He refuses to talk"

"So what? we have a ton of intel on Hydra. We don't need him"

"There's more than… just that, Skye I… need to talk to him about Garrett"

"Why?"

"I just need to, Ok?!" He yelled "I'm your director, and I'm giving you an order. You don't question it, you follow it!"

Skye took a step back, she was kind of shocked. She have never seen him like that. He had never yelled at her like that… he looked desperate. And she didn't even know about those orders he was talking about.

"Wait" She said "What orders am I supposed to follow?"

He sighed "I'm sorry, Skye, I didn't mean to-"

"What orders?" She insisted

"He said that he'll just talk to you"

"No"

"Skye"

"Tell me why!. This has nothing to do with all that clearance crap. I know that there's something you're not telling me, and it's not about Shield or Hydra"

There was silence for a few seconds, until he looked at her again "There's something you need to see"

* * *

He was sitting in the interrogation room. He didn't know where he was. He didn't even know if Skye was there, but he just wanted to see her one more time before spending the rest of his life in jail. He felt lost.

He had been thinking about what Coulson had said for the last couple of weeks. He was nothing without Garrett, He had no mission, or purpose in life, because the only thing he wanted was the only thing he couldn't have.

And it was the same thing that happened to appear in the room in that exact moment.

"Skye" He whispered. His throat hurt like hell. But at least he could talk now.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" She stood still, close to the door.

He looked like shit, beaten up, and wearing the same clothes he was wearing the last time. Only dirtier, ripped. They had done things to make him talk, she thought. And even if she wanted to deny it. It hurt to see him like that.

"I wanted to see you"

"What happened to your voice?" She asked.

"May. She was certainly better than a bomb" He cleared it's throat and made a face.

"Coulson needs to know about the symbols"

Grant frowned.

"You know what symbols"

"I don't know anything more than you know"

Skye sighed soundly "What do you know then?"

"Nothing… I mean, he was just talking about evolution, and…" He stopped and something changed in his expression. Skye noticed. He was remembering something, and that something was not good. "the key of evolution" he finished.

"What?"

He looked up to her. "We need to find Raina"

"Woah… we need to do nothing. You'll rot in a cell. We, Shield, the good guys, we… find Raina. She knows about this right?"

"She knows about you… you"

She frowned "Shut up"

"Why does Coulson want to know about the symbols?"

"I'm making the questions here"

"Tell me why!" He tried to yell but his throat hurt even more. He let out a strangled groan, she almost asked him if he was feeling ok.

"I think it's enough for today" She felt a knot in her throat.

"It's all about you" He muttered "We have to keep you safe"

"Shut up"

"Skye, please"

"I don't want to hear it, ok? I don't want to hear how you want to keep me safe when you were ready to shoot me a few weeks ago. When that monster ordered you to take me and you said yes. I don't want to hear any of that crap anymore. So put your shit together and remember what Raina knows about the symbols. Just that"

She left the room before letting him see her crying. It was worst when she had to face May.

"I know I screwed it. I'm not an interrogator ok?. And I'm sorry… I just can't act like all that shit didn't happen"

"You did ok" The senior agent replied calmly.

"You were watching…"

" Was he saying that those symbols have something to do with you?

"I don't know" Skye sighed "Maybe because I took the drug too. Do you think _that_ is going to happen to me too?" She said referring to the symbols Coulson had showed her before.

"I can't tell. Coulson didn't show any signs for years, but apparently it had an immediate effect with Garrett. We need to know more"

"So that means… I have to-"

"He's not responding to other methods"

"Like brutal beatings?"

"Don't let it affect you. We have priorities, Skye. We need to help Coulson and we need to know what does this have to do with you"

* * *

It wasn't after another three days, when Coulson had another episode that she had to see him again.

"You're acting weird" Simmons said. Still in her spot, next to Fitz.

"You're looking pale. Have you eaten something?"

"I had some tea"

"That's not food"

"And this is not an honest conversation"

"It's just Coulson… he's been busy and, maybe he's getting sick or something"

"Do you want me to check on him?"

"No, no… it's ok. Actually I'll just go and see if he's ok"

Skye avoided all of Jemma's questions and got out of the room as fast as she could.

"He's not acting normal" May said with the most concerned expression Skye had ever seen on her.

"Where's he?"

"In his room. But I don't think you should go in there"

"Why?"

"Because he's talking nonsense… he's talking about you. You have to talk to Ward again"

"But he doesn't know…"

"At least he knows something. We need to figure this out before someone outside us finds out, Skye.

* * *

"Hello there" Said Tripp when he entered to Fitz's room.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you, sweetheart" He smiled but Simmons didn't even look at him.

"About what's happening here. I'm not stupid. I've not seen Coulson in days… or May. And Skye is as close as it gets to a massive freak out. Why?"

"Jemma…"

"Tell me" She looked at him.

"Maybe you should go outside. I mean, if they are not telling you is because they're afraid it will hurt you"

"Are you?"

"Of course I am, girl. You don't even eat. I get you're worried about him, but go to the lab, work on something, maybe yo can find a way to help him"

"I can't leave him"

"Why?"

"Because… I can't. I have to be here"

"Why is this sounding like you feel guilty about this? Jemma, it was not your fault. It was all Ward's fault. He was the one who did this"

"I know… but there's.. it's not just that"

—-

"Hey" Ward said when Skye appeared in his room/cell/closet… he still didn't know where he was. He didn't ask. But they put him in a tiny room with an almost too tiny bed. The walls were made of metal and there were no windows. He wasn't entirely sure that it was not a refrigerator.

She didn't smile. It hurt every time. All he could see in her eyes was anger, despair, pain.

"Let's talk"

"Whatever you need"

Skye sighed. She stood close to the door, like the last time. He was sitting in his bed.

"Ok… Raina. What does she know?… about me"

"She heard a story… about a baby in China. She heard that a village was destroyed for that baby"

"I know that"

"What?" He frowned.

"What Coulson told me… when we went to the academy. Remember?" Grant nodded and Skye continued "He told me that there was a massacre in that village. Somehow, a shield agent managed to save me and then another team found me and took me with them" She swallowed "Those Agents started to disappear, to die… until Agent Avery got me off the radar. She put me in the foster system"

"That's the name…"

"Yes, the name I was looking for in the wall of valor. That's what I didn't tell you about my past when you asked" She showed a sad smile "I thought I needed to protect you from that"

"Skye…"

"So stupid…" She said glaring at him. "Well, now you know. How is this all this crap about me?"

"Because there's a part of that story that you don't know. Garrett… the symbols… he went crazy, he started saying that he could see and understand the universe, see through everything. He started talking about evolution and writing all that stuff. He said that he was going to translate the words of the evolution and…"

"He wrote that" She concluded "is it a language?" She frowned

"I guess"

"What else?"

"He talked to Raina. She said that you were the key to evolution. And he kept saying that you were special… Skye, I don't know what that means. But Raina knows more about what happened in China"

Skye swallowed, she was about to ask when someone opened the door abruptly.

"What is he doing here!" Jemma screamed. Grant stood up and Skye froze in her place. "You are a monster!" She continued and walked towards him. She hit him hard, in the chest, in his arms.

Grant let her.

"Simmons, wait!" Skye finally reacted and tried to grab her friend. The scientist managed to push him on the bed and continued her attack until Skye finally pulled her away. "Calm down!"

"You let me go! What are you doing with him!"

"Come on" Skye tried to get her out of the from with Tripp's help. Before leaving, she caught a glimpse of Ward, lying on his bed. He didn't even react, or defend himself. HE just let Jemma hurt him, and there was an emptiness to his eyes that just broke Skye's heart.

They closed the door.

"Why!" Jemma yelled again.

"Calm down and listen to me ok!" Skye grabbed Jemma's arms "There's something wrong with coulson. Something that happened to Garrett too, and we don't know if that will happen to me too. We need what he knows"

"He's a monster" Jemma sobbed. She was crying since she entered to the room.

"I know. But he's cooperating. We need to understand what's happening Jemma, we need you. You need to see Coulson, you're the genius"

The scientist didn't respond.

"Jemma…" Skye continued but the words didn't come out. She just hugged her tight "Thanks" she said sarcasticaly to Tripp.

"Sorry, she's fast"

That night Jemma joined the team for dinner, but she wasn't the only one.

"Director Coulson" Said Koening with a grin on his face "It's a pleasure to have you join us"

Everybody just stared at him.

"What? Something on my suit?"

"Well… yeah… a you?" Skye said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Better than ever" He smiled at her "I'm starving"

Melinda looked at Skye, then at Coulson again

"What?" He asked again "We have work to do. I need a report on our operational teams. Hydra bases are popping up all around the world and someone has to clean that mess. How's our bus?"

"Almost ready" May said doubtfully

"Awesome" He said and sat with the team "What are we having for dinner?"

* * *

He decided no to tell her about the monsters. He decided to protect her from them, even if he had to protect her from himself.

Skye was good, pure. She didn't deserve someone like him to corrupt her.

She started visiting him more frequently, even bringing him food. Standing closer to him. But she wouldn't smile. That hurtful look in her eyes would disappear.

He didn't even understand why she kept visiting him. Neither did she.

"I think we should send you back to jail" She said one day, avoiding his eyes. "We're getting out of here when the bus is ready and we can't babysit you anymore. I think we're done here"

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Right…"

"The government will continue to get intel out of you, whatever means necessary, you know that?"

Grant nodded "That part was really fun" He sighed

"You don't care…"

"I don't"

"You let Simmons hit you. Why?" Skye took a step forward "The other day, you didn't even defend yourself"

"I deserved it"

"Just like you deserved what they're doing to get you to spill the beans?"

"Even if I don't have more beans, yes"

"You're going to spend the rest of your life like that" Her voice sounded broken.

"Yes"

"For fuck's sake, Ward! say something other than yes!" She finally let out.

"I have nothing else to say, or to do. I think you're safe with the team. With Garret gone, those symbols wont be a threat for you. It's over."

Skye closed her eyes "What about Raina?"

"She took off with Quinn. He won't be difficult to find"

"So… that's it"

"Yes"

She breathed out, frustrated. She didn't even know what she wanted him to say "So, we're done here. Once the government takes you… we'll never see you again"

He nodded.

* * *

"He's coming with us" Skye said, pulling yet another facial expression from May.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing. He knows more… I just know. He knows about Raina, about the symbols. I already told you.."

"Skye, we can deal with this. If something happens with Coulson...I'll protect you"

"I'm not afraid of D.C. He would never hurt me, or any of us. I just don't want him to hurt himself, I _can't_ loose him too"

May sighed "Simmons says that he seems ok"

"He seemed ok for years. You said it yourself. We need to find Quinn, and we need to find Raina. This could go worse and you know it"

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Well, we can't just go hunting Hydra down. We need to solve this first… just that. We find Raina and we make her talk"

"And why do we need Ward to do that? If Raina told him everything he knows we'll do just fine with her"

"Phil, he would say that he trusts my judgement… I just know it"

"I trust you too" Skye almost smiled at her comment, but the senior agent continued "I'm just afraid you're letting other feelings in the mix"

"The plane is ready to take off, ladies" Said Tripp with a big smile.

"You're coming with us"

"What? I taught you were just going to investigate a Hydra abandoned base, Simmons-"

"Simmons is going to be ok. She's with Agent Koening, and there's another team coming. I need you here"

"Why?"

May sighed and looked at Skye "Because we're taking a guest to this party"

* * *

**A/N: A little bit too long? well. Let me know if you want this to continue. This is the final part of all my post-espisodes series but it could become an AU on its own after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mission went without further complications.

They did find a base, but it was not abandoned. They found a few hydra soldiers that were no threat for the team.

They found intel, documents, everything seemed just so…easy.

Coulson was starting to suspect. They were working as allies to the US government, sending their prissoners to them since the military was worried about other organisations being infiltrated by hydra.

They had something to start with, and Tony Stark was trying his best in the congress to defend SHIELD. It still was a long road ahead before they could restore the organization.

While the new director was bussy in his office, May was keeping guard on him. He was acting like nothing happened, he was ignoring his situation and the symbols.

"I think we should talk to Fury" Melinda said after she set the automatic pilot course back to the playground.

"We just talked to him a few weeks ago" Coulson said without moving his gaze from the documents he was reading.

"About your situation" May added.

"You said we had to find Raina. Let's do that. If we're going to have that son of a bitch in my bus, put him to good use. Tell Skye we need to-"

"Phil" Melinda grabbed his arm, making him look up to her.

"I'm ok"

"You're ignoring the situation"

"I'm not ignoring the situation. I just can't focus in one thing. I have an organisation to build back from the ashes"He made a pause, talking Melinda's hand in his "We don't know what those symbols mean, there's nothing we can do now…except, trying to be proactive"

He sounded calm, but there was something in his eyes. He continued talking "And I don't want to worry Skye. She may think that this is going to happen to her too"

"But it could"

"It won't" Phil smiled "She'll be fine. We can't make her worry abut this"

Melinda frowned.

"I worry" She said

"I know. We're going to be ok. Trust me, I know"

* * *

On her way back to the cockpit May saw Tripp in the living area. He was keeping guard of the cell. He had an Icer close to him.

"He's not going anywhere"

"I prefer to be sure" The agent smiled, there was something about him that was just contagious, He always tried to be positive.

"Even if he could get out of there he won't"

"Why?" Tripp asked.

"Skye" May raised an eyebrow "He doesn't want to disappoint her"

Tripp sighed "You mean more…disappoint her more, right?"

May almost chuckled

"Still, I have this baby here not just because Ward could get out…I have it just _because of _ Ward. I wouldn't mind firing a few rounds on that bastard, let him wake, and start over"

"Couldn't agree more"

"Hey!"Skye's voice interrupted their conversation "That's not very nice"

"Tell that to Simmons, or Fitz"Tripp replied

"If he wakes up"May added.

"He will"Skye scolded, then sighed "Look, I know that it was kind of stupid to bring him here with us but I know that there's something he's not telling me, I just…feel like I need to know"

"And once you know, then what?"May asked.

"Then we send him back to jail"Skye avoided May's eyes. The senior agent noticed that she had a change of clothes with her.

"You're giving him clothes again"May changed the subject.

"The fact that he is a prisoner doesn't mean that he has to live like an animal"

"The US government won't be that kind"Tripp added.

Skye didn't answer. She knew it was stupid, she knew it made no sense to care about him, she knew it was wrong to feel sad every time she looked at his empty eyes. He didn't care about the beatings, or the clothes, or the food. He didn't care if he was locked up for the rest of his life. But she had to remind herself that Fitz was fighting for his life back at the playground because of him.

"Then he'll get what he deserves once we're done here"Skye said in a low voice before she walked to the cell.

May sighed and continued to the cockpit without a word.

When Skye opened the door, he was sitting in his little bed, his eyes focused on an imaginary point, and as empty as always.

"Why am I here?"He said without looking at her.

"Because there's something you're not telling me yet"This time she sat next to him, keeping a considerable amount of space between them, but still, this was the closest he had been to her in weeks. She gave him a black t-shirt. He hesitated before taking it.

"It's yours"She felt stupid again. They had Ward's stuff in boxes, back in the base, but she had kept one of his t-shirts. She felt pathetic, and weak, so she had tossed it in the last drawer in her bunk, trying to ignore how much a stupid piece of fabric made her remember him. She couldn't be weak; she had to keep her feelings at bay.

But it was too much, she still cared about him too damn much…just as much as she wanted to hurt him, to see him suffer, and that was killing her.

"Thanks"He wanted to ask why she had it. She had given him a couple of new, shield t-shirts before, but never one of his. He didn't know if his personal effects were still in the bus.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"I already t-"

"Stop"Skye sounded angrier than she wanted to sound "just stop lying ok? I know there's more"

"So, if I tell you you're seeing me back?"He asked, looking at her, trying to find something in her eyes, maybe a hint of forgiveness, or just…something more than just hate.

"Are you going to play that card on me? so, you just want to hit a new low?"She stood up.

The distance again, he couldn't stand it anymore, she was walking away.

Grant grabbed her wrist without thinking, but she pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry"He said trying not to move. He didn't want to scare her "I'm really sorry, I don't want to play any card, Skye. I just want to…"He sighed, "I don't want to hurt you"

"It's too late for that"

Grant frowned "I'm sorry"

"Sure you are"She felt a tear rolling down her check. It was too much, she tried not to cry in front of him for weeks, but she couldn't fight it anymore. "And just so you know it, yes. I'm sending you back. No matter what, you're going back to whatever hell hole they put you in, and that's the last of Grant Ward"she sobbed "so, if you want to do something good with what's left of your miserable life, you could at least tell me the whole truth"

"I won't"He avoided her eyes. He couldn't see her crying. He wouldn't resist the urge to hug her.

"Why!"She demanded.

"I can't"He swallowed. He had to protect her from the truth, she never had to learn about her parents, she was too good for that.

She closed her eyes "Fuck you, Ward, just tell me!"she yelled

He shook his head, and something snapped in her. She took him by his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall, violently. He didn't even fight her.

"TELL ME"she closed her hand into a fist, ready to punch him in the face, but stopped in midair. She couldn't do it. She closed her eyes instead and let go of him.

"I deserve it"He muttered. He actually wanted her to punch him, he wanted her to physically hurt him, maybe that way he could feel something, maybe that way he could show her how sorry he was, maybe that way she could forgive him.

"What's wrong with you"She wiped away her tears

"Do you really want to know?"He asked.

"Yes, I do. If that could help us understand this, I do, I don't care if it will hurt me"

"Ok, but you tell me something first"

Skye frowned "What?"

"Is there a chance, that someday…even if I don't see you again, Is there a chance you could forgive me?"

She just stared at him, asking herself the same question. Could she?. Maybe she could forgive his betrayal, but she could never forget what he did to Fitzsimmons, or Eric. She just couldn't.

She shook her head. Ward hooded, and his eyes finally showed an emotion, and it was pure sadness.

"It's about your parents…"

But before he could continue there was a turbulence the threw Skye off her balance. The whole plane jumped and, in blink, Ward was next to her. But he didn't have to courage to touch her.

"You ok?"

"Yes…what was that?"She frowned "I have to check"

"Who's in the plane?"He asked, and she hesitated, but finally talked.

"Just May, Tripp and…Coulson"She said his name in a different tone, and it don't go unnoticed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing"she said, standing up "I'll be back"

She left the room before he could say something else, but outside, the situation didn't look good.

Skye found Tripp's unconscious body. The familiar blue shadow on his chest and his ICER gone. The last time she saw May she was going to the cockpit.

Then another turbulence.

She ran back to the cell to find a very concerned Ward. He wasn't on his bed looking like a zombie, he was in full fighting mode, waiting for her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok, you wanted to know why we need to know more about the symbols…It's not about me, it's about Coulson"

"He was the one who sent you…you said…"

She interrupted him "Yes…he was, because he's writing in that…whatever it is. It stared a few weeks ago, and he has been having these… episodes, I don't know. Sometimes he seems fine, but then he goes all crazy and asking-"

"For you"He closed his hands in tight fists

"Yes"she said looking at his hands, his while body seemed tense "You can't hurt him. We need to help him"

"He's not going to stop. I saw Garret talking about you"

"He will if we find a way"

"Where's May? and Tripp?"

"I don't know…I guess he shot Tripp with an icer…"

Ward sighed, "Stay here"

"What? No…we need to find May"

"May can handle it. Believe me. You'll be safe here, with me. We wait here"

Skye sighed, frustrated "Maybe she already…_handled_ it. The plane is moving steady"

"I prefer we wait"

"I prefer I go to check on my team. That's what you do when you care about people, you want to make sure they're fine"

"And that's exactly what I'm doing"

At least that was true. He wasn't lying when he talked about protecting her, and Skye knew it.

"Then come with me"She said with a very low voice, almost a whisper, but he heard her. "Just to make sure everything is fine. Don't make me regret it"

He just nodded

"May's gonna kill me"she sighed when they got out of the cell. Everything was silent. Tripp was still unconscious in the same place.

"What happened"Ward mumbled looking at Tripp

"I'm sorry, I had a little bit of trouble adjusting the auto pilot"

They heard Coulson's voice behind them. She had his gun aimed at them. His real gun, not an ICER.

In a split second, Skye was standing in front of Grant, protecting him. Coulson cursed, and she saw him moving his gun up a little. She wasn't tall enough.

"What did you do? Where's May?"Skye asked.

"She'll be fine. I'm sorry I can't say the same about everyone here. Move, Skye"He had his gun ready to shot Ward in the head, but he needed a clear shot. He couldn't risk her, she was too important.

"What are you doing?"Skye asked, almost begging him to stop with her voice. Ward grabbed her arm.

"I can handle this"He said to her.

"You can't"Coulson interrupted. "You know she won't let you hurt me"

"Coulson, please. Come back, this is the drug talking"

"No, Skye, this is the truth"He smiled."I can see it, I can see you"

His lip was bleeding a little, clearly May didn't go down without a fight, Phil continued, "Get away from her, or I'll have to take a chance I don't want to take"

"He'll kill me, Skye, let me…"Grant continued asking for her permission "Just give me the order"

Skye frowned. Where was May? Tripp had to wake up, she needed help, and she needed a plan. Coulson put his finger on the trigger; she knew her boss could make the shot.

"Skye!"Grant insisted.

"NOOO"She yelled and it was like something snapped in Ward's brain. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down when they heard the first gunshot.

She tried to see if he was bleeding, he wasn't. Grant moved quickly, faster than Skye couldn't even process. They stumbled towards the stairs, he moved her in front of him, to let her go first. They heard the second gunshot while they were running.

"There's nowhere to go"They heard the calm voice of the director. He wasn't even bothering to run after them.

"He's right"Skye said. She was still processing her shock. She didn't know what to do.

"He's not"Grant pulled a lever and the cargo ramp started lowering.

"What are you doing"She said when he took a parachute.

"Skye, listen to me"He tried to explain, but they were interrupted by the sound of yet another gunshot. This time it didn't miss.

Grant cursed out loud. The bullet hit his arm, and blood started coming out.

There was no time to explain anything. She barely registered Coulson lifting his gun again when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. The next second she was flying out of the plane, clenching for her life.

Of course she was scared, terrified in fact. May, Tripp…they were in the plane. Grant's arm was bleeding, Coulson was going crazy and there she was, falling out of a freaking plane…again.

He put on the parachute using his injured arm, and never loosing his grasp on her with the other.

Skye felt sick. Everything happened so fast.

He finally managed to get control of their fall and pulled the cord to activate the parachute.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the woods; of course Skye had no idea where they were. She was in shock, she didn't want to see his face, and she didn't want to hear him. She walked away from him while he was picking and folding the parachute, struggling with his injured arm. Of all people, she was in the middle of nowhere with a murderer, the one man that had betrayed her in the worst way, the one man that had broken her heart.

"Skye, are you ok?"

"What kind of question is that?! of course I'm not! How could I be ok! Why did you do that! Why did you-" Skye kept yelling until he interrupted her.

"I had to!"He said, "It was either getting out of there or killing him"

"Wow... I don't know what I'm still surprised every time you say something like that"

Grant sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah, you're always sorry. You keep putting me and everybody through your shit and you're just sorry"

"He was going to kill me! Would you have preferred that?!" He walked closer to her

"Maybe I would! That man up there means more to me than you could ever imagine, he's my family, and he would never hurt me like you did! So yeah, I would have preferred that" She pushed him with all her strength and walked away. She couldn't let him see her crying, she couldn't let him see her weakness.

She didn't mean that, she couldn't. Grant wanted to say something but everything he had said until now just made things worst. How could he fix that? Maybe she did mean what she said, maybe he was still hoping for something that was not there, not anymore, not after what he did. Maybe she really hated him.

Skye sat on a rock, she was breathing heavily. She wouldn't face him and it just hurt even more. His entire life, he never felt like someone cared about him, not even Garrett; until he met Skye. And he had lost that too.

"What can I do?" He said in a low voice "I would do whatever you say, what can I do to make it-"

"Just shut up, please" Skye sobbed, "Stop talking"

Grant looked around, they were in the middle of the woods and even in the summer, it was starting to get cold. He assumed they were somewhere in the north of the country. They had to move.

"I'll take you back to the team"

She didn't respond.

"Skye, where's the base?"

"I'm not telling you that" She stood up and faced him. "I can get us back. So, you'll shut up and start walking. It's getting dark and we have to find a road"

Skye walked past him. "What are you waiting for?"

He just nodded and followed her, covering his arm with his hand.

* * *

**Please leave your opinions. And Thank you for your awesome feedback on the first episode. As I do in all my stories, I have to remind you that my native language is not English and there could be some mistakes. Sorry for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! It's been a long time, I know, but I've been dealing with a lot at work… and you know, it get's kind of difficult to find the time when you get home tired haha. Also I needed to decide where I was going with this story. I've made my mind and it'll be very short, but I'm already writing another one and it's just amazing. I want to leave this one open to keep writing one shots after every episode like I did in season 1 and have a continuity that kind of makes sense.. Enjoy this one and leave your feedback!**

* * *

A couple of hours latter Skye was pretty sure she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"You need to stop"Grant said, he was still following her.

"Is your arm ok?"She said almost out of breath, but she didn't bother to look at him.

"I'm fine, but you'll get hurt. You're tired. Probably dehydrated, and it's getting dark"

"Stop playing the Victim"Skye stopped and turned to face him "and stop acting like all you care about is me, I don't need that, Ward. It's kind of late for that"

He sighed, frustrated "We need to find a place for the night"

"So, what do you suggest? You want us to get a suit? We need to find people. I think I heard a car, we must be close to a road"

"Skye"Grant insisted, he didn't look very good.

Skye noticed that he seemed to be in pain.

"Hold on. You're bleeding?·

"Are you asking?"He sounded pissed, holding his arm, but his t-shirt was starting to get soaked with his own blood

"I'm…It doesn't matter, Coulson shot you in the arm"

"He did"He added

"Don't we need to take the bullet out, or something?"

"How?"He sighed, "I'm ok, I've been shot before, I'll survive"

Skye pulled his arm abruptly, making him grimace a little. She didn't apologize; she just pulled the sleeve of his shirt up.

"This doesn't look good"She added trying to be more careful "We need to keep going"

"Skye-"

"Look, you're still my prisoner, my responsibility. I won't let you die or get that thing infected"

"Really? Are you going to miss a second chance? You might not have a third"He replied with a hurtful tone.

Skye frowned and wondered if he was pissed with her. Why? She had the right to be mean, she was the one who had the right to hurt him like he hurt her and the team. But she wasn't falling for his game.

"You won't have it that easy. And I'm not a murderer, like you are"Grant stood in silence in front of her, not knowing what to say and she continued "So, I'll keep going, and you're coming with me. You could try to escape, you could try to do whatever you want, Ward, but I'm not going to let you go without a fight"

He was angry. She was determined. Grant couldn't stand the image of him fighting her. He wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't even aim a gun to her head when he had to; but he was getting angry.

"Ok then. Have it your way"He growled

Skye nodded and made him follow her again.

* * *

She was right, a few minutes later they found a road and a ride to the nearest town with a young couple.

"Thank you, really, you saved us back there. We had been walking for hours"Said Skye, helping Grant to lie down resting his head on her lap. He just frowned without saying a word.

"The least we could do"Said the woman while her partner was driving, they were about 30. She was blond and a little chubby. She almost jumped out of the car to help them and offered a smile, even after she saw Grant's arm bleeding. The woman believed immediately the story Skye made up on the go. "How many of them were?"

"I don't know, like three at least, right honey? They had guns. It was horrible" Skye replied, faking her best traumatized-for-life face.

Grant couldn't mutter a word, he felt dizzy and his vision was kind of blurry. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Grant?"Skye frowned.

"That arm doesn't look very good, girl"Said the man "We're close to Hagerstown, and he needs a doctor"

Skye nodded and touched Grant's forehead. He had a fever. Maybe she should have listened to him and rest a little. The man had been tortured for days, eating barely anything and then shot.

"You need to report it to the cops too. Whatever punks attacked you back there are dangerous"

"Yeah right"Skye muttered without paying much attention while the woman looked at her with concern. "Come on"She grabbed his shirt "Don't do this to me now"

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine, darling"The woman tried to reassure Skye, then she turned to the man "Drive faster Howard"

They started bantering and talking about stuff that Skye wasn't hearing, she was just thinking…Grant looked pale and leaner. She never noticed it before. It's been about 5 hours since he got shot and she didn't know how much blood he had lost.

About half an hour later they made it to Hagerstown and Grant was half asleep.

"Skye?"He muttered.

"It's ok. I'm here"She grabbed his hand. The couple drove them to the city's hospital.

"I'll go and find a doctor, honey."Said the woman as she got out of the car.

The man helped to move Grant's heavy body, but Skye looked even more concerned. They couldn't go to a hospital; they didn't even have identities now, and Grant's face was on the police records branded as a fugitive since L.A.

Ward opened his eyes. He frowned. "No…"He looked at Skye.

"I know, shut up"She replied.

"What's wrong?"The man asked.

"He feels really bad, maybe if we just get a wheelchair or something…do you mind?"Skye asked and Howard nodded, rushing to the hospital too.

"We need to get out now, Ward. Listen to me, can you walk?"

He nodded and blinked a few times. He felt weak, sick, but they couldn't go to a hospital now. "I can. Let's go"

When the couple came back with a doctor ready to take Grant in they didn't find them.

"Where's the guy?"asked the doctor.

"I…I don't know, they were just here"Howard added. He took a look inside the car "Hey, have you seen my phone?"He asked to the confused woman.

* * *

"Just hold on a little more, ok? Can you do it for me, Ward?"Skye pushed him against the wall of a near alley. He was sweating but he nodded and rested his weight against the wall while Skye took a phone out and started tapping.

"Where did you get a phone?"He muttered.

"Shut up. I need to find us a place to hide"

"Skye…"He sighed with a smile but she ignored him

"Ok, this one will do. It's a couple of blocks away. We can make it"She looked at him then back at the phone "Let's get us a room"

"You'll have to take the bullet out"

"We'll get there. Now let me do my thing"she continued tapping on the phone. "Ooook…now credit card conformation…and it's done"

"You're really good"He smiled

"Come on, Ward"She helped him walk but the guy was half unconscious. He weighted like a ton, he really was a big guy "No, no, no, no…Grant, walk with me. I know you're tired but we can do this. We'll get you better, but we need a room first"

He smirked as he was trying to keep up with her "That's something I always wanted to hear"

Skye sighed "Really? Just shut up and walk"

She practically dragged him, making jokes about how drunk he was if they happened to pass by somebody. She found the modest hotel a couple of minutes later and told him to wait outside while she was checking in for their 'already paid'reservation.

She came back a few minutes later. He was sitting on the floor, resting his head against the wall of the hotel.

She helped him to get on his feet. That was going to be a very long night.

"Ok try to stand behind me. We don't want them to see your arm"

His arm was covered in dried blood so Skye had to walk in front of him. She smiled to the guy in the front desk and walked straight to the stairs.

"Hey, Miss Coulson. Do you have any bags?"The guy asked and Skye hided Grant behind her, trying to keep his arm out of sight. She smiled brightly.

"No, we're ok. We just need privacy. Thanks though"

"Ok, have a good night"

She smiled again and pushed Grant upstairs. They made it to their room in the second floor and just when she opened the door for the little room he crashed on the big bed, no longer able to stand out of exhaustion more than anything.

Skye was tired too. They had been through a lot of shit in just one day. She wanted to scream, to punch things, to cry and to sleep. But she still needed to take care of his wound.

"I'll be back soon. Are you ok?"

Grant frowned, but he didn't move "No…where are you going? It's not safe"

"It's safe. I need to get some stuff and get rid of this phone. I'll be back. Try to rest a little ok?"

She sighed and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her. She hated what she was about to do, it reminded her of the old days, when her life was a fucking mess, when she had to steal to survive. Pretty much what she would have to do right now.

So she came back to the medical center they had been before, dropping the phone in a trashcan. She would have to get another one.

* * *

**That's it for now, let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! New update. This story will be shorter than I thought, maybe a couple of episodes more but it'll be perfect because it'll just fill the gap between S1 and 2 and then I'll write one-shots after each episode like I used to do. Meanwhile, I'm already writing a new AU that I'm sure you'll LOVE.**

**Please leave your feedback, it's very much appreciated.**

* * *

Ward felt a horrible pain in his arm. He was so damn tired. He didn't remember how he had gotten where he was but he kind of remembered Skye saying that she would be back. He should take his chance to escape, he would have done it in other circumstances, but if those were the only moments he had left before going back to a cell and not see her again, he would take it.

He managed to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, grimacing when he had to move his left arm. He had been worse than that, why was this so painful? Why was he so tired?

He took a closer look to his injured arm, it had stopped bleeding, but it was totally covered in dried blood. He took a towel and tried to clean himself. He had done this a million times before.

It didn't seem infected but they would have to take the bullet out and close the wound. He walked back to the bed, pressing the towel to his arm, which had started bleeding again. He put his shirt on again and lay back on the mattress, waiting for her, but within seconds he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

Skye came back to their hotel without making eye contact with anyone. She moved straight to the stairs and ran towards their room once she was out of sight. She felt guilty. She blamed him.

She opened the door to find him on the bed, asleep. For a split second he reminded her of the old Ward, the one she trusted, the one she cared about and even…

"Ward!"She moved him, not very gently. "Hey, I'm back"She tossed a backpack next to him and he opened his eyes lazily. "Now there's blood on the bed…and on a towel"She sighed "Dumbass"

"Where did you get all that stuff?"He tried to get into a sitting position. Skye grabbed his arm to help him almost instinctively.

"None of your business"She dropped his arm and he sighed. At least it wasn't his injured arm. "I had to learn how to survive when I…this won't happen again"

"I'm not judging you"

"Well, that's meaningful, coming from you"She said sarcastically while she started searching for something in the backpack without looking at him.

She put a knife on the bed, then alcohol and a bag with gauze. "I really don't know how to do this. I've seen stuff in movies"She continued talking "I grabbed everything I thought we might need. Antibiotics, something to help you sleep, some food"

He tried to smile at her, but she still wasn't looking "It's perfect…I'll just go to the bathroom"He stood up slowly, feeling a little dizzy.

Skye had to grab his arm again. Maybe he had lost too much blood; they had not stopped since they got off the plane. "Hey. Take it easy. Maybe you need to eat something first"

"I'm okay. Just tired. I can do it myself"He moved to the bathroom before she could offer to help him. Assuming she was going to do it, because even if Skye was always going to be Skye, she hated him more than anything.

"I know"She simply said and gave him the backpack with everything she stole.

Ward started to disinfect the wound; he did his best to hide his pain face when the liquid touched his exposed flesh.

Skye felt her heart hurt. She did want to help, but he didn't deserve any kindness, at least no more than what she had already done for him. She sat on the bed not being able to see him. She had to focus, he was a prisoner and her priority was to go back to the team, to make sure they were fine and to send him back to wherever hellhole he was.

May was right, they just needed Raina, and they didn't need him. This time she would send him back.

"Skye!"He let out a strangled yelp, and once again, her instinct took over. She made it to the bathroom taking two giant steps. "I think I need your help"Grant grimaced.

He had gotten the bullet out, but the angle was kind of complicated for him to stitch it. So, the needle was hanging from his arm, which was bleeding again. Skye had to swallow; it was painful just to look at.

"What did you do? The wound is even bigger!"

"The knife was too big"He growled.

"Oh…I'm sorry, sir, I could have come back and bring you other options"

"I'm not complaining. Would you just…"

She hesitated but took the needle. "What am I supposed to do?" Her hand was shaking. Ward handed her more gauze to keep the wound clean.

"Just think that you're patching a t-shirt or something"

"Patching a t-shirt? Really?…" She sighed and took a deep breath before pocking his flesh with the needle and then going all the way through it. She felt a shiver down her spine but continued. The faster she would do it the faster it would be over.

"The faster you do it, the faster it'll be over"He said, almost like reading her mind and Skye stopped for a second "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"She shook her head and resumed.

She took another piece of gauze soaked in alcohol to clean the wound as it continued bleeding a little, but soon she had finished. "I think it's done"

Grant nodded "Thanks"He said while Skye was cleaning his blood off the floor with lots of toilet paper.

"We need to get rid of this, and the towel. I don't know what to do with the bed though. I guess I could try to wash the stain off the sheets here"She stood up and threw the stained toilet paper in the trashcan. He was still looking at her. "You look pale"She finally took a second to look at him. She had seen him shirtless before. He had a few scars, but now he had more, and a lot of bruises.

"I just need some rest"He replied with a sad smile.

And Skye tried to ignore it. The one thing she didn't want was her stupid, weak heart to take over. He was a merciless murderer. He had hurt her family. Fitz was fighting for his life back at the base. She had to remember all that"You need some food because you have to take antibiotics, I got some stuff. We can order room service too. It's covered"Skye avoided his eyes and tried to sound severe. "Then I'll get you something to sleep"

"I don't think I'll need it"He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, passing very close and making her a little uncomfortable with his half-nakedness. Skye followed him to the room not without noticing that his back had more scars and bruises.

She wanted to ask. She wanted to know if May had done all that, or if it was the government soldiers. They had him in custody for weeks before Coulson requested to bring him to the playground. So, she wanted to know what they had done to him, why had Grant let them? Like he let Simmons hit him, like he let everybody treat him like shit. Not like he didn't deserve it, but he just didn't care.

* * *

Grant was lying on the bed, his gaze fixed in some point on the wall. He took a deep breath trying to keep his eyes open.

"Your pills"Skye broke the silence. She was standing by the bathroom door.

"You know they're going to kill me anyway. I just don't see the point…I…"He looked at her "I'm grateful, but I don't understand why. I could've made it back to the base alive. You didn't need to do all this. Why did you do it?"

Skye started at his eyes for a few seconds, but she finally answered, "It's called compassion. Something you've probably never heard of"

He nodded with a sad smile, looking back at the wall "The last time I had compassion I lost the only thing I had. In this job you can't do that. It's weakness. You need to-"

"To what? To get the job done?"

"Exactly"He looked down, he sounded just tired.

Skye almost laughed. He would die still believing that shit. Still with the same stupid speech programed in his brain. "Who taught you that, anyway? Garrett?"

Grant nodded "Shield did the same."He sighed, "So I learnt how to overcome my weaknesses. Or better…I never had one. If you get compromised you can't get the job done. You make mistakes out of desperation. You…have to hurt people who were not supposed to get hurt"

"Like Fitz?"

He looked back at her "Like Agent Koening"Skye frowned and Grant continued, "I'm really sorry about Fitzsimmons, I… do care. Maybe someday you can tell them how sorry I am about what I did. Garret would have done much worse."

Skye tried to bit her tongue to avoid a hurtful comment, but she couldn't. She was even angrier "So, do you want them to thank you? For your kindness?"She crossed her arms.

"No"He frowned "I'm just glad they're alive"

She sat on the corner of the bed, without looking at him. She asked with a very loud voice "What was the only thing you had?"

"A dog" Grant took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "That's how Garrett taught me not to have any weakness"

Skye finally looked at him with a concerned expression, she could guess what was the end of that story but before she could say anything else he continued, "I had to kill him, but I couldn't. I was weak"

"That's not weakness. How could he…You know… the worst part is…You are not stupid, Ward. You knew…you…you knew he was a psychopath. You say you care, you even say that you have feelings for me, and still you did everything he wanted"He kept listening with his eyes closed. "You knew it was wrong, and you could've make it right, you just didn't want to"

"What I feel is real" He mumbled in a very low voice.

Now she chuckled. Of course he would insist with that. She wanted to punch him in the face and cry at the same time "I believe you"She shook her head and looked away then back at him "Actually, that's why I can't understand. Why?... You were the one who taught me about the greater good, about making a difference and protect innocent people, and you saw something different with us. You had a chance!"She looked down. This time she was not going to cry. She was just angry. The first time she got to talk to him she was hurt, she had to ask him about the symbols and she had to swallow all her feelings. This time he was there, right in front of her and it was her only chance to understand, to ask everything she wanted "You could have come to us. We would have listen. I…"She looked at him again and this time she could swear there was something in his expression, not the usual emptiness, but tears, sadness, maybe regret. "I would have listened. Even if the team didn't, I would have forgiven you. Because I get it, I never had anything in my whole freaking life, I wanted to belong, I wanted someone who could care about me. Garret wasn't that. Do you honestly think he cared about you?…so, tell me…why?"

He swallowed and tried to avoid her eyes. It hurt more than the bullet, or his bruises or anything else. He wondered the same thing. He remembered Coulson's words. Who was he without Garrett? Or with him? Who was Grant Ward? He still didn't have an answer for any of that

"I don't know"He mumbled.

"You don't know what?!"Skye yelled.

"I just don't know. He saved me. I couldn't let him die. He have me a life, a purpose, I didn't even care about Hydra, I just owed him everything"

"So you killed a whole bunch of people because he deserved to live?"

"Skye…"He looked back at her, reaching for her arm but she moved back.

"He didn't. He never cared about you. He would have killed you right in front of me just to save his ass"

"I know that"

"We were your family, Grant. We. Not that psychopath. And you could have come to me"

He didn't move. She called him Grant; she said he could have come to her, not the team, just her. This was the last night he would ever see Skye again and he just felt sick, tired, hurt "I know. That's why I couldn't do it. You are… I… never had anything. Just Garrett, I never wanted anything, I didn't know how to do other thing than follow orders. And you are perfect…" He closed his eyes, he didn't register all the words coming out of his mouth, or if they were making any sense. He was tired, he wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to spend the last of his time with her, awake.

Skye jus shook her head and Grant continued, "I'm just glad you can move on and forget I ever existed"

"I wish I could" She mumbled and he heard her.

He wasn't sure if he had imagined the last part, because everything went dark in that moment. He could see Skye's face, her tears when she told him she would never like him, Fitzsimmons begging for their lives; Buddy, Garrett, his years in the academy, his life before that.

And he remembered his family, his brothers, his parents. They were giants, and he was trapped in a dark house and he set it on fire. It burned him too, he couldn't move until a hand grabbed his, guiding him out, but he couldn't see who it was, not even when he was watching the structure falling down, hearing his family scream, even his little brother and his sister. He didn't save them, he wanted to go back but then two shadows emerged from the flames, two horrendous creatures covered in blood, they looked like demons.

That's when he realized who was holding his hand, yelling his name. It was Skye, trying to make him move as the monsters came for her, as her owns hands were covered in blood too. He wanted to yell, he wanted to do something but he couldn't.

They took her and he was helpless. They just picked her up as she cried his name and everything was set on fire, and he was scared, more than he had ever been in his entire life. He was useless as she burned in front of his eyes. He stared shivering, falling. He felt so cold, and he could see her eyes.

"Grant!, come back!"

* * *

**Again, don't forget to feed the author :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm so happy right now, I just finished writing this story and I already have tow more on the works. This fic's end will be a little angsty but remember that I try to write according to what happens in the show... so, when Season 2 comes, I'll write after every episode like I did during season 1. I'll try to post like a reading guide in my profile, somebody gave me the idea, so everything will be easier.**

**For now, just enjoy this, maybe I'll post another chapter when I get home if you're nice and leave your feedback :) (Yep, I'm blackmailing you)**

* * *

"Come back! Please!"Skye yelled, grabbing his shoulders, shaking him, but he was just shivering, tears rolling down his cheeks, he was so cold.

Skye was trying to get some rest on a couch when she heard a whimper. Grant was shaking and babbling her name, saying he couldn't move, saying he was sorry and lot of things she couldn't even understand. That's when she went to his side and tried to wake him up, but he didn't, he started crying.

"Grant! Come back!

When he opened his eyes he looked terrified, he was panting, sweating cold.

He was disoriented but he registered Skye's face, she was safe. It was only a nightmare, the same nightmare he had been having, and the reason why he didn't want to sleep for weeks when he was in his cell, but this time it was different. She was there, and so close, and with tears in her eyes, asking if he was ok.

He just hugged her tight, pulling her down with him and Skye kind of froze for a second; but then she was hugging him back, moving her hand up and down his arm softly.

"It's ok"She said "It's ok"she repeated soothingly until his breathing rate returned to normal and he stopped shaking. "Ward, it's ok. It was just a nightmare"

"The same…nightmare"He swallowed hard, his mouth was so dry and Skye felt warm against his cold body. It was one of those moments when he felt he could be happy for a few seconds until reality struck him again. Skye started pulling away and he had to let her go.

But she just rolled off him. She didn't leave his side. "What nightmare?"she asked staring at his sad eyes. "I know that there's something you're not telling me. You were about to do it in the bus. What did you see?"

Grant avoided her gaze. That horrible nightmare was nothing but the truth, he was a monster, he was as bad as his family, and he was a monster like Skye's parents. And they were out there, they could find her, and he wouldn't be able to protect her anymore.

Damn, not even Coulson would be able to protect her now.

"Ward"She insisted and he looked back at her.

"You're good. Never forget that. Never forget who you are, never let them take you"

"What are you even talking about? Who wants me? Why? What do I have to do with the symbols?"Her voice grew louder.

"I don't know, Skye. I swear I don't know why, all I know is that you're not safe. I won't be here to protect you"

"Is that what your nightmare is about?"

"Yes…that and my whole life"He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Promise me that you'll be safe, promise me that you will never put yourself in danger"

Skye frowned "Do you realize that putting ourselves in danger is what we do for a living?"

"Just don't…stop digging abut the symbols, and your past"He looked at her again, he could even see how she was getting mad even, her lips pressing together, her frown, her eyes full of anger.

"You can't tell me what to do…or not do, Ward. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I will find the truth on my own"

"I can't live like that. I can't go back if I don't know if you're safe"He grabbed her wrist when she tried to get out of the bed, pulling her back down and Skye jerked away from him abruptly, finally setting herself free of his grasp.

"At least I'll be safer"She said standing to his side, next to the bed. "'ll be safer if you're not around"

"You know that's not true. I would give my life for you"

"But I don't need that. I'm not asking for that. I just needed you to be honest. I'm not your damsel in distress, Ward. You taught me how to fight and I fight now. Whatever I felt…you destroyed it the moment you chose that monster instead of… us"

"Skye…"He frowned. Whatever she felt? Did she feel something?

She sighed, "I don't want to keep fighting, really. I don't think you want to spend your last hours fighting with me"

"I don't"

"Well. Then go back to sleep. Please, I just want to close my eyes and forget about this mess"

He just nodded. She had talked about feelings, feelings he had destroyed. He had lost her forever.

Grant watched as she went back to the couch. She had a new phone.

Grant tried to close his eyes again. He could hear Skye tapping on the phone, he could hear her breathing and his heart just ached because this could be the last night he was going to see her, the last time he would be completely sure she was safe.

* * *

When Grant woke up to the smell of coffee. When he opened his eyes he was facing the couch, but Skye wasn't there. He almost jumped out of the bed, then he noticed a room service cart with food, a lot of food. Grant frowned.

"Skye?" He knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it to find the room empty. He heard the door and turned around to find her looking at him with a confused expression.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Where were you?" He sounded more concerned than he wanted.

"Outside… fixing this mess. I talked to Simmons, and they're coming for us" Skye looked relieved, even though there were dark circles under her eyes. She clearly didn't sleep much, which was weird because that girl could sleep 24 hours straight if they let her, maybe she loved to sleep even more than she loved computers.

God, he was going to miss her. They were coming, and they were going to send him back to the government.

"Who?" Grant asked

"May"

"Is she ok?"

"Not that I think you really care, but yes. The team is ok. Why haven't you touched your breakfast?" She changed the subject.

"What? that? Is all that for me?" Skye just nodded and he continued "That's a lot of food"

"I know you don't like carbs, or fat, or… happiness, but this might be your last decent meal in a while.. so" She swallowed. He had clearly lost weight, he looked tired. Skye had spent most of the night looking at him, she figured he wasn't eating, or sleeping well, he looked pale and just…weak. Skye guessed he had more nightmares throughout the night.

"Hey, Skye? Did you have any breakfast?" Grant asked again.

"Uhm? What? breakfast!… yeah, I had some fruit" She started tapping on a new phone, the third one he had seen.

"Thank you for doing this" He sat on the bed and pulled the cart closer to him. The truth was he didn't want to eat, but he didn't want to fight either. They could come any minute now, if he had just a few minutes with Skye he wanted to spend them without another fight. He stated eating his scrambled eggs and they tasted surprisingly good.

"Maybe you could shave" Skye suggested.

"I'm ok. I'll grow again anyway"

He continued eating, wondering how she had managed to get all that. He had always known how good Skye was, and he was going to miss that too.

He had almost finished when the phone buzzed.

"Hey" Skye said, not sounding very happy. She looked at him "Yeah. We'll be there in a second" She hung up and didn't have to say anything else. Grant's expression faded. That was it… it was over.

"They're here" She said after a long silence. I shouldn't hurt, but it hurt like hell. She had never feel something like that, and she was pretty sure she had loved Miles, but it just wasn't the same; and Grant Ward didn't deserve it, he was evil, an evil murderer.

Fitzsimmons, he had almost killed them, they were her family.

Skye swallowed the knot already forming in her throat. "Alright, get up" She wouldn't even look at him.

Grant obeyed, following her out of the room. Once in the hallway Skye grabbed his arm, startling him a little.

"What? is your arm ok?"

He nodded and they walked to the stairs, soon they were in the reception. Skye walked to the desk.. she was smiling at the guy and being all charming.

God, he would miss her.

He still had safe houses and money all around the world, maybe he could take her with him and disappear. He could make her love him, maybe she would understand then. He never had anything. He never wanted anything anyway, until now… he wanted Skye.

Coulson had asked him who he was without Garrett, he could be whatever Skye wanted him to be.

She came back.

"Time to go" She was still faking a smile "Grant?" She frowned.

"I…" She would say no if he asked her.

"Hey, come on" She grabbed his arm

"I'm sorry" He mumbled and Skye felt how his body relaxed. She didn't realize how tense he was until that moment.

They walked out of the hotel. He just followed her. He couldn't do it, he couldn't take her. He wasn't that man. He didn't want to be that man… he couldn't be what she wanted, she didn't even want him. And she deserved better.

A black SUV was waiting around the corner. Skye grabbed his arm again, this time harder and pulled him towards the car.

He saw Tripp getting out of the car, he seemed happy to see Skye, he smiled… Grant hated it. Then the specialist directed his attention to him, changing to an expression of pure hate.

"Good night" He said, before grabbing his shoulder and pulling an ICER and firing it against his stomach.

It was too damn fast, Grant didn't even have time to react, everything was blurry in a second, but he managed to turn his head to see Skye yelling something at Tripp, she looked mad.

He felt somebody grabbing him, and then there was Skye, grabbing his T-shirt, saying something… he wasted to say goodbye, he couldn't.

He heard a high pitched noise before everything became dark.

* * *

**Don't forget to feed the author :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The end is close, one more chapter! please enjoy and tell me what you think. Also I'll be posting a new fic after this one.**

**You can see my profile! now there's a guide to read my fics in the proper order!**

* * *

Skye didn't even see what Tripp was doing until there was a blue shadow on Ward's face. Then she saw the gun.

"What the hell!" She yelled while Tripp grabbed Ward and pulled him to the car. "What is wrong with you!"

"I didn't kill him, you know he'll wake up. Come on!" Tripp said.

Skye grabbed Grant's t-shirt "Hey! It's ok. It was just an ICER!"

His body froze in a second, and Tripp had to drag his weight to the backseat. May was on the wheel looking at the whole scene through the rearview mirror.

"I'll go here," Skye stated, so Tripp had to get out and go next to May again. The agents shared a look when Skye was trying to change Ward's position, accommodating his head on her lap.

May sighed and started the car in silence.

After a few minutes of Skye looking out the window and ignoring her partners it was May the one who finally spoke.

"Are you ok?" Asked the senior agent.

"I am. I handled it" Skye replied but then she looked at Tripp "You know, there was no need to night night him. That was rude"

"Not like everything that son of a bitch has done, for sure"

Skye sighed. She shouldn't be mad at Tripp.

"It was for our safety, it was either that or a punch in the face, girl" Tripp added.

"Sorry" Skye finally said "I was worried about you two" She changed the subject "Is everything ok? Is…"

"Coulson" May anticipated "He's fine. I handled it" Melinda offered Skye a little smile "He wants to see you… I mean, his normal self wants to see you. He's really sorry"

"So he's back?"

"After a slight cognitive recalibration… he's back"

"A what?" Skye frowned.

"It's just a term for a real hard blow to the head" Tripp smiled "Sort of an inside joke between agents"

"Ok…" Skye said doubtfully "But he's fine, right?"

"You know I would never hurt him" May said "But we need to figure this out. did Ward say something else?"

"He already said everything he knows… about the symbols at least"

She didn't even notice her fingers playing with his hair, but Tripp did when he looked back. He didn't mention it though.

"How do you know he's not lying?" He said.

"I just know" Then she noticed what her fingers were doing. She stopped immediately and changed the subject again "I'm really glad you're ok. I shouldn't have let this happen"

"You did the right thing" May stopped for a second, and then continued "Even Ward did the right thing. If you had stayed any longer in that plane it would have gone much worse"

"Coulson doesn't need Grant Ward's blood on his hands" Tripp added.

Skye looked down at Ward. She remembered that moment. Grant could have killed Coulson too, but he didn't

No, she had to think about Fitz, lying unconscious on a bed back in the base.

"How's Fitz" She asked.

"Still sleeping" May said.

* * *

The trip was about two hours, they didn't speak much, and for some reason Skye started to feel sick. She recognised the base secret entrance. Once they were inside she noticed a small group of agents waiting for them. She looked down at Ward again.

May parked the SUV "He's in the back seat"

The agents dragged Ward out of the car carelessly. Skye wanted to protest but she just looked at May as they took Ward away from her.

Melinda gave Tripp a signal to go and he left her alone with Skye, who was just getting out of the car. May placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She said in the sweetest voice Skye had ever heard from her.

"I already told you I'm fine" Skye smiled.

"You know what I mean"

She was going to deny it, but what was the point? "I'll get over it… with time. Now all I need is to make sure that Coulson is fine. I know I'll forget about Grant Ward"

"I know you can. And you'll always have all of us"

Skye nodded, her lips curving up a little. She hugged May, taking her by surprise. The senior agent managed to hug her back and awkwardly pat her back. That was enough for Skye.

* * *

She looked for Coulson everywhere to finally find him in his quarters. She stopped for a second and her boss smiled. Skye walked in when she could recognise him again, the real Coulson.

"So, you're back"

"I'm so, so sorry Skye. That shouldn't have happened"

"I'm just glad you're back… and taking a little free time. This is like the first time ever you're wearing something comfortable and out of the office"

"My suits are comfortable"

She smiled "You need to get some rest"

"I'm getting plenty of rest"

"And you're getting more now that I'm here" She nodded "We'll figure this out, A.C."

"D.C." He corrected.

"Right. D.C. And forget about what happened. That wasn't you. I know you would never hurt me or the others"

"How is Ward's arm?"

"Are you really worried about his arm?"

"Not really. Honestly I was worried about you, being alone with him"

"I'm ok dad. He didn't touch a single hair" She joked.

"Lucky for him. I would have shot him again, and not in his arm"

Skye chuckled "I'm fine. Ward's in custody" Her smile faded a little. She had to take a deep breath to keep talking "I'm just gonna go see Simmons. And you, sir… just rest"

Coulson nodded with a warm smile, then Skye left him.

Her next stop was Fitz's room. She could hear the constant beet of the machines from outside. She also heard sobbing.

She knocked on the door first. A few seconds later Jemma told her to come in.

"Oh my God, you're back" Jemma jumped out of her seat and hugged Skye tight. "I was so worried… when they came back without you. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He didn't… but now I think I can't breath"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jemma pulled away "You know I can overreact"

"Well, you're doing it now" Skye smiled "Seriously. I'm ok"

Jemma smiled. Skye could see that se had been crying…again.

"So, how's our sleeping beauty?" Skye spoke again, looking at fist.

"Just like he was yesterday, or the day before" Jemma sobbed "You know they say that sometimes people can listen. Even if they're in a coma"

"Oh I'm sure he's listening. And he knows you're right here and that you'll never leave him. He'll wake up really soon" Skye squeezed Jemma's hand.

The scientist decided to change the subject "So, you jumped out of the plane for the second time. Are we starting a competition?" She teased.

"Wow… look who's making jokes now. Nice… And not, we do not have a competition. Don't do that again"

Jemma chuckled "I won't. Believe me"

"Jemma… I wanted to say I'm really sorry. For not telling you that Ward was here. I know it was hard for you"

"It is fine, you probably thought I was going to react… well, the way I did"

"Still. He hurt you, and Fitz… and I could never forgive him for that. I'm really sorry"

"If it's difficult for me, I know it's even more for you… to deal with all that"

"I'm sorry for that too" Skye swallowed. "I know you have a million things in your mind right now but I just need to talk with my friend… and I'm sorry because I think I still feel things… and I shouldn't. I would never…."

"Hey. Stop with that. It's not your fault. I always knew how you felt… and he lied to all of us, including you. You deserve a lot better than that, Skye"

The hacker sighed "I just feel I little guilty… sometimes I just feel… bad for him" She felt the knot forming on her throat again. "I just need time"

Simmons nodded "it's ok. I would never judge you"

"Thanks, because right now I'm judging me… I'm so stupid"

Simmons just hugged her again "You'll have the time you need, and you'll find someone who actually deserves you"

"Is it wrong that I want to see him one last time?"

"No. It's not. Maybe you need some closure"

"So are you ok with it? I felt really bad when you found out he was here" Skye admitted.

"Maybe I'm not thrilled by the idea of having him here but… if you feel like you have to see him again, maybe you have to"

* * *

**Aaaaand there's just one chapter left… pleas leave your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this is the end, my friends. (At least for now) I'll keep updating this… let's say continuity after each episode in S2, that's why it ends how it ends...**

**Please tell me if you liked it… the chapter, the whole story, whatever you want to say. Your feedback really inspires me to keep writing :)**

* * *

Coulson was in his office when May knocked on the door. She din't wait for him to let her in.

"I thought you were resting"

"You know I can't. We have a lot to do"

"And you know I can help until you feel better"

"I don't think you want to help me with this" Coulson avoided her gaze. That woman could read him like an open book.

"Ward" She said.

"Damn it. How do you do it?" Coulson smiled, trying to enlighten the mood.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"This stays between us" He wanted her without really needing to. "And I need to ask you something before.. it might be a little… personal, awkward…"

May sighed, rising an eyebrow "What is it?"

"I assumed you have noticed that Skye is dealing with some… feelings"

"Are you worried about it?"

"No. I trust her, and I know she can deal with it" May nodded and Coulson continued "But I wonder…about Ward"

"Do you want to know if he reciprocates?"

"Well…"

"He does" May stated and coulson sat on his desk, pressing his lips together, assessing the situation.

"You know, I saw the way he protected her from me… I guess he always did that, protect her. I don't know how I didn't see it before"

"What are you getting at?" May asked, but she had an idea about he was going to say.

"I'm just saying, he could be an asset"

"You want a bodyguard for Skye" May replied with a cold tone.

"I don't… I mean, she wouldn't even accept it. Less if it's Ward" He paused "I'm just saying, I don't know what's happening to me, I don't know if Skye is in danger. Maybe we should keep him, Shield, not the government. He might be an evil son of a bitch but he would probably die to protect Skye"

"From you?"

"From whatever is haunting her" Coulson admitted with a concerned look.

"I could do it. I can train her too" Melinda offered.

"You don't have to do that for me"

"I'm not. I'm doing it for her. I care about her too" Coulson looked at May, then she continued "She'll need a new S.O. anyway"

"You're trying to protect everybody, Melinda… You're trying to fix the problem all by yourself… again. I know you're trying to take care of me…. and I'm grateful , but maybe we'll need help I'n the future… I'm not saying we're letting him go, I'm just saying he could help… maybe right his wrongs"

"That's a long list of wrongs"

"We have a friend with very similar list of wrongs in her past"

May frowned "You're not comparing him with-"

"May… I want to keep him in our custody, you said you would help me"

"Well, I have even more reasons to train Skye now. That's all I'm getting from this conversation"

"I'm fine with it"

May rolled her eyes "If you want to keep him, keep him… but don't let any of the others know. He won't be necessary anyway"

"That's what I hope"

"And you should be resting"

"I know"

May shook her head and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Is the prisoner awake? Skye asked one of the agents guarding his cel.

"He is, but no visitors. Director's orders"

"Really? because I was sent by director Coulson to interrogate him one last time. You know that I'm his interrogator, right?"

"I do, Agent Skye"

"Well?…"

The man considered it for a a second before opening the door for her "You have 5 minutes"

Skye just nodded and entered to the dark room. He was just sitting in there like he always did, quiet.

"Are they here yet?"

"No" She said.

"Why are you here?"

"You don't want me here?"

"I want you here more than anything. But I know you are the one who doesn't want to be here, so.."

"I need closure"

"What does that mean?" He said, finally looking at her.

"That means I'm saying goodbye, forever" She tried to sound as strong as it was possible, but she had to be quick, she could pain growing in her chest, that horrible knot in her throat again. "I wish I could say I forgive you"

"I wish this could have gone differently… It wasn't supposed to…" He swallowed.

"Closure, Ward. No regrets, there's no going back now. You did what you did, and I'm done with you. We all are"

He nodded.

"So, I hope you... at least, find the answers you need, think about everything…" She added

"It won't be for very long"

Now she swallowed "Still" She felt a little weak on her knees, she wanted to get out.

"Just be safe" He pleaded.

Skye nodded, maybe that will give him a little peace of mind "I'll be safe"

"So… that's it?" He asked.

"That's it, Ward"

"I have to say something"

"Don't-" She wasn't ready for that. She didn't want to hear that. God, she couldn't hear that.

"I love you" He said, just regretting it when he saw her fight a few tears "That's probably the one thing I don't regret, for everything else… I'm sorry, I don't deserve your tears"

"No, you don't" She sobbed "I'm glad at least you're aware of the awful things you did.

"Please tell Fitz and Simmons how sorry I am" Now he could feel his own tears trying to escape.

For his surprise, Skye nodded. Grant stood up and walked closer to her, very slow. When she didn't move he grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back immediately.

"Goodbye" She said again, this time walking away from him.

He had to see her go through the door, still looking at him, but she didn't stop. She was leaving, forever. She had closed the door and that was it, the last time he would see her, and she was crying , because of him.

Grant growled loudly and punched the metallic door with all his strength. He felt the blood running through his fingers, but still he did it again.

* * *

"That's all" Skye said to the guard, wiping away her tears.

"Is everything ok?" Asked the man.

Skye nodded and then he heard the loud noise that his fist made against the metal, she heard him yelling.

"You sure?" The man insisted, looking concerned.

"They're coming for him… We're done here" She managed to say before walking out of there as fast as she could.

Closure wasn't a good thing, Skye thought. Closure hurt like hell, but not seeing him again would help, time would help… she couldn't love him, she had never cried for a guy, it was stupid… he was probably going to die and she would forget about him, someday. She had to do it.

* * *

**And that's it… until season 2 (Remember this fic was just filling the gap between S1 and S2 So don't be disappointed by the ending, I can't mess with Grant's redemption right now in this fic ) I really hope you liked this. Please leave your opinions :)**

**I'll start posting a sequel to one of my other fics… THE DEBT (You can find it in my profile) It's an AU set in the future, and I'm so prod of it… I'm sure you'll love it.**


End file.
